


Surprise!

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Already Together, Alternate Universe, Dating, Expose, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Lies, Nicknames, akumatization, call out, chloe is nice, lila has only been back for a week, not everyone is tricked, to Marinette at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Marinette has been dating Damian for a good year and a half. Damian Wayne has known Marinette was Ladybug for 9 months. It seems right that the rest of the family should learn about it too. As long as Marinette learns their secret too.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I came across this ship by accident, I just fell in love with it. So I just had to write a fic for it!!! Here’s my Daminette fic!!

Marinette was rushing around her room trying to get ready for the day. Tikki was being no help by laughing as her holder ran around her room. Her room had photos of her and her boyfriend all around, along with photos of his family. They replaced the photos of Adrien she had. Those went down right away when Adrien let Lila do what she wanted. She wanted to hang up their newest photo from a date at the Wayne Botanical Garden from a week ago and she didn’t know where to put it.

Tikki grabbed the photo from Marinette’s hand and placed it above her bed which had Marinette smiling. “Thanks, Tikki! That’s perfect!” she said happily and Tikki giggled as she flew down to her holder.

“That’s what I thought! Now we need to hurry! Unless you want to be late!” Tikki chided and Marinette nodded quickly. She opened her purse and Tikki flew into it as she ran down the stairs. She went to the counter and grabbed a couple of cookies and stuffed them into her purse right beside Tikki before closing it and running down. She entered the bakery right as her parents hugged someone.

“Dami!” Marinette yelled out in surprise when Sabine pulled away from hugging the youngest Wayne. Damian, his three older brothers, father, and Alfred were there. She ran over to Damian who had his arms open for her and hugged her tightly.

“Surprise, Angel!” he said once he let go and Marinette smiled at them.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked quickly hugging the others.

“We missed you and your family and decided we’d come to visit,” Damian said while Dick went forward and rubbed Marinette’s head playfully.

“I missed you too! But I need to get going so I’m not late,” Marinette said.

“We’ll see you after, Mari,” Dick said and his brothers nodded agreement.

“I’ll walk you to class,” Damian said and Marinette blushed but nodded agreement. Marinette waved goodbye to the others as they left the bakery.

“Don’t you have school, Dami?” Marinette asked as she swung there clasped hands.

“The Riddler destroyed a few rooms at Gotham Academy so the school decided to close for the week while they were fixed,” he explained as they went up the stairs to her school. When they entered the courtyard the few students there stood in awe at them. “So, how’s Tikki?”

“She’s as cheerful as ever. She’s also been helping me wake up on time. If it wasn’t for her, I’d probably still be asleep,” Marinette laughed softly at that and Damian gave a short chuckle at that.

“Well, that’s good. We can’t have you getting in trouble. Paris needs Ladybug,” he whispered and Marinette blushed at that and smiled.

“Yeah,” she whispered back leaning against his arm as they went up the steps to her class. She opened the door just in time to hear Lila.

“Yeah! Dami and I went on a date last night. I met his family even!” Lila lied with a flip of her hair while Marinette’s friends: Alix, Kim, Max, and even Chloe and Sabrina, all just scoff or snort at that. Marinette rolled her eyes as they entered while Damian cleared his throat, causing everyone to look.

“Well then, now that I have your attention. I’d like to make it clear, I’ve never met you before,” Damian stated looking at Lila who went pale. “I couldn’t have been on a date last night either since my family and I were on a plane here to visit my girlfriend,” Damian then continued looking at Marinette softly, causing the girl to blush and try hiding her face. “So I’d appreciate you not talking about my family or me ever again. If we hear you speak our names to gain anything, my family will sue you,” he finished and Lila blanched while the rest of the class stared in shock.

Adrian was looking at her with a disappointed look as if she had something to do with it. Marinette didn’t see it, but Damian did and he narrowed his eyes at the boy. Chloe had a smirk while nodding approvingly at apparently Marinette’s boyfriend while Nino didn’t know if he should comfort his girlfriend or congratulate his friend for having a boyfriend. After a bit, Alix, Kim, and Max all went over to introduce themselves to Damian who shook their hands. He then turned to Marinette and smiled.

“I’ll see you after school, Angel,” he said and placed a kiss on Marinette’s cheek which had the girl blushing more with a dopey smile on her face. Alix snorted as she dragged Marinette to her seat while the others still looked shocked.

“You lied to us!?” Alya demanded looking angrily at Lila. Lila for her part didn’t know how to respond to get them back on her side. She didn’t know Damian was gonna be there when she said this. Alya then turned to Marinette with a slight betrayed look but knew she hadn’t been the kindest to Marinette since Lila got back the week before. Ms. Bustier soon came in and had everyone go back to their seats so that she could start class.

**XXX**

The last bell soon rang and Marinette waved goodbye to her friends before running out of the class. Damian was waiting at the front for her and she jumped into his arms with a laugh. “Something good happen after I left?” he asked and Marinette nodded while Tikki popped her head out to look at them.

“Yeah! Lila finally got in trouble for all the lies she’s told! Adrien is even being forced to get a proper lesson on toxic people and when lying is ok. Everyone who didn’t believe me also apologized but they know they’ll need to work to get my trust back,” Marinette explained and Damian smiled.

“That’s great. Now come on, my brothers want to catch up,” he said and the two linked arms as they walked back to the bakery. They soon entered the bakery and went up to the apartment to see the three brothers playing Marinette’s favorite game, Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Bruce and Alfred were sitting beside them talking about something. When the door closed they all smiled greeting at Marinette. The three boys though quickly went back to destroying each other since they were in the middle of a battle. Once they finished they turned back to Marinette.

“Demon Spawn told us what happened when he dropped you off,” Jason said and Marinette scowled but soon smiled again.

“Ya, but he stopped that pretty quickly. I doubt Lila will be trying anything else for a while,” Marinette said and they smiled at that.

“That’s great!” Dick replied and Marinette laughed.

“I’m working on a commission for Jagged Stone, do you wanna see the design?” Marinette asked and the three all nodded excitedly while Bruce smiled.

“That would be lovely Miss Marinette,” Alfred replied and she led them up to her room and over to her desk that had the open sketchbook.

“Awesome!” Dick exclaimed looking at the sketch while Marinette laughed. The others offered their comments and Marinette smiled at that.

“I see you’ve decorated your room since we were last here pixie-pop,” Jason said looking pointedly at the photos all around of her and Damian on dates along with family photos. Dick and Tim both smirked while Marinette blushed. Damian was just smiling softly at her.

“It’s nice, Angel,” he said wrapping an arm around her and she smiled softly at him.

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

A sharp ringing sounds loudly causing Marinette to stiffen. “What’s that?” Bruce asked as Marinette left Damian’s side and went to the roof where her little garden and lounge was. The group followed.

“Akuma Alarm,” was all she said as she looked and saw smoke rising near the park. “I have to check up on my friends!” Marinette said going back down. Damian nodded while his family didn’t seem to like that.

“What’s an Akuma?” Bruce asked and Marinette looked between him and Damian.

“An Akuma is a little butterfly that possesses a person allowing our supervillain Hawkmoth to control them and give them powers to seek revenge,” she said and this time Dick grabbed her shoulder.

“Mari-bug, if that’s a villain, then you really shouldn’t be leaving,” Dick said and his brothers nodded agreement. Marinette threw her head back with a groan and looked at Damian, a silent question in her eyes. Damian nodded with a smile.

“Ok, I need you to keep a secret, ok?” she asked and they looked at her confused. “Tikki! Spots on!” she shouted and a blinding pink light went over Marinette. Once it was gone, they saw Marinette in a red spandex suit with black polka-dots and a mask with the same design. “I’m a hero and I need to help,” she said and then left, leaving the confused, albeit excluding Damian and Alfred, behind.

“Demon Spawn’s girlfriend is a hero,” Jason said slowly with Dick and Tim nodding agreement.

Damien started to take off his jacket to change when Alfred spoke. “Perphaps you should change and help Miss Marinette. I’m sure she would appreciate it,” he said going down and the family quickly followed Damian’s lead.

Marinette spun her yo-yo in front of her as she protected the citizens behind her. A creature was shotting arrows that looked like they were made from pages at them when the Batfam arrived. Robin threw smoke bombs at the young woman’s face. The woman had a mask with writing on in that looked like the Batfamily’s mask in style. She wore a sleeveless robe that ended at her knees which was a deep purple. She had on white gloves that had ink splotches on the hands and fingers. She had on leggings that were covered in words and had brown knee-high boots. She also carried a book and pen.

She was coughing from the smoke. “What’s going on here?” he asked and Marinette looked at them surprised.

“Batman? Red Hood? Nightwing? Red Robin? Robin? What are you doing here?” she asked as the citizens ran for cover in the buildings.

“Angel, why don’t you explain what’s going on?” Robin prompted and Marinette’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“No way,” she mumbled.

“Yes way, now, little lady, mind telling us what’s going on?” Red Hood asked and Marinette nodded after a bit.

“I’m Ladybug. This is Willa, or as she says, Creator. Her writing was stolen by a company. From what I’ve seen, she writes something in that book and it becomes an arrow she sends at people. Whatever she writes, the person becomes. We need to get the akumatized object off her and break it so that I can purify it and she can return to normal,” she explained and the batfamily nodded.

“So do you normally work alone?” Batman asked and Ladybug shook her head.

“I have a partner. But I don’t know how helpful he is,” she said. But she looked at Creator with a determined look. She then swung her yo-yo up into the air. “Lucky Charm!” she shouted and a ladybug themed paint can came down.

“How is a paint can going to help us?” Red Hood asked and Ladybug looked around.

“Lucky Charm gives me what I need, not what I want,” she explained. “Distract her!” she said and the Batfamily nodded and went over to the lady and fought her, dodging or destroying her arrows. Robin went with Ladybug to watch her back as she picked up an abandoned book and paints over the book with a smirk.

“What now?” Robin asked as he destroyed an arrow coming at them. Ladybug smirked as she used her yo-yo to block an arrow.

“We get her to drop her book and do a switcheroo,” Ladybug said and Robin smirked.

“M’lady!” a voice shouted and Ladybug stiffened before turning. Robin turns as well, along with a couple of his family to see a cat-themed person running up.

“You're late, Chat!” Ladybug snapped and the now dubbed Chat flinched.

“Don’t worry, I’m here now,” he said with a smirk and Ladybug rolled her eyes while Robin glared. He then ran forward to attack without knowing anything.

“Wait!” Ladybug shouted but Chat just ignored it and grunted as he swung his staff at Creator. The girl flipped away and snarled at Chat. Creator suddenly wrote down something and many arrows were formed. The Batfamily jumped back and allowed Ladybug to destroy all the arrows while Chat flipped away. “Look out!” she shouted but it wasn’t quick enough. Chat got hit by an arrow when he looked over at her to smile.

A long groan left Ladybug as she watched Chat start to act cat-like. She could tell the Batfamily wasn’t impressed by him. “From that groan, I take it this happens a lot?” Batman asked and Ladybug’s head fell forward.

“I wish I could say no,” she said and most of the Batfamily raised either one eyebrow or both at the statement.

“So, what’s the plan?” Red Robin asked looking at Creator through goggles.

“Well, I’m guessing the object akumatized is the book,” Ladybug said and Red Robin nodded agreement.

“Yeah. It looks like there’s some aura around the book,” he replied and Ladybug nodded.

“So we need to do a flip-a-roo,” she said holding up the painted book and they nodded.

“We can do that,” Nightwing said with a smirk. Robin then threw smoke bombs to blind Creator. Nightwing jumped up and went to the cloud and knocked Creator off balance. Her arm holding the book flashed through the cloud and Batman chucked a Batarang hitting the book away from her. Ladybug then threw the painted book to Red Hood who made the switch right as the smoke left.

Creator grabbed her ‘book’ and started writing in it. But then nothing happened and she looked around angrily. She shouted in fury as Red Hood threw the book up and Ladybug threw her yo-yo up. Her yo-yo wrapped around the book and brought it over to her. She then ripped the book in half and a purple butterfly flapped out of it. “Time to de-evilize!” she shouted throwing her yo-yo at the butterfly. It caught the butterfly and in hand, Ladybug tapped her yo-yo causing it to open. “Bye-bye, little butterfly,” she said as a pure white butterfly left.

“Whoa!” Red Hood said watching the butterfly fly away.

“That paint did come in handy,” Red Robin muttered as Robin brought over the paint can.

“Angel,” he said quietly and Ladybug smiled with the slightest blush as she took the can.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted and tossed the can up. Suddenly, millions of ladybugs emerged and flew around reversing everything. A groan could be heard and they saw the lady named Willa looked around confused. Chat was over to the side and stopped being cat-like. Ladybug and Robin went over to the young woman and helped her up. “How are you feeling?” Ladybug asked and the girl gripped her head.

“What happened? I remember my boss taking my idea and then firing me,” she said and Ladybug shared a look with Robin.

“You were akumatized,” Ladybug said gently and the girl gasped.

“I’m so sorry!” she said and Ladybug waved her hand.

“It’s alright, miss. It can happen to anyone,” Robin said and Ladybug nodded agreement.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to prove the work is yours, too,” Ladybug said as she helped Willa up and she nodded.

“Thank you!” she shouted and ran off toward a young man running over to her himself. As she watched, the two embraced. Ladybug then turned to the Batfamily with a smile but the smile faded as Chat went over to her.

“Excellent job, Princess,” Chat said and Ladybug stiffened.

“I told you not to call me that. And you were late once again, Chat. Not to mention you didn’t bother to even wait to see what I would say! You need to get your act together soon. I can’t keep fighting by myself,” she said and Chat looked rightfully scolded.   
“I’m sorry, Princess. Maybe I can make it up to you, with a date?” he asked holding out a rose to her and Ladybug scowled as her earrings beeped.

“I’m about to detransform. Not to mention, I don’t love you. I love someone else,” she said and Chat frowned himself.

“Come on, M’lady. Give me a chance,” he tried and another beep sounded. He tried grabbing her arm but Red Hood picked up Chat and he squirmed in Red Hood’s hold. “Hey!”

“The lady said no,” Red Hood growled and Chat shrunk.

“You can go, Ladybug,” Batman said and Ladybug looked at Robin who nodded.

“Go ahead, we’ll meet you. Right now, we need to have a chat with BratChat,” Red Hood said Chat squirmed once more trying to get out of Red’s hold. Ladybug nodded once before running off and tossing her yo-yo to swing off.

“Now, how about we talk about your inability to take ‘no’ for an answer,” Red Robin said with a glare. But Robin’s glare was the deadlier of the two causing Chat to flinch and look at the ground.

“We’re meant for each other. She just needs to give us a chance,” Chat said and Red Hood shook Chat causing him to yelp.

“Now listen here,” Batman said stepping closer to him. “You will leave Ladybug alone. You will not flirt with her again. She has said ‘no’ to your attempts many times now. So you better leave her alone. If I hear that you haven’t…..well you’ll see what happens when you anger one of us,” he said and Chat looked around to see all the disgusting looks sent his way.

“To think you’re a hero. Ladybug deserves better,” Nightwing said and Chat gaped.

“I am a hero!” he said and the normally cheery Nightwing scoffed with a glower.

“You don’t seem to take this seriously at all. Being a hero is work. If you don’t take it seriously, someone’s gonna die, probably Ladybug if you keep this up,” Red Hood said throwing Chat onto the ground which had him flinching.

“Now, leave Ladybug alone,” Robin said and the Batfamily then swung off. They entered Marinette’s room and saw Marinette waiting with Alfred. Tikki was sitting in Alfred’s hands as they talked. Robin then went forward and hugged Marinette close. “I was worried. Seeing in person what happens is so different than hearing about it, Angel,” he said and Marinette nodded.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay, Angel. I’m just glad we were able to help you this time,” he replied and at that, his family stared shocked.

“You knew?” Jason asked pulling his helmet off and Damian nodded as he pulled his own mask off.

“Yeah, I was in her room the first time she detransformed. It was an accident but I promised I wouldn’t tell you guys. But Alfred also knew since apparently he was a miraculous holder himself,” Damian said and Bruce nodded. “I was waiting to tell you once I had talked to my family, but. Surprise!” he said sheepishly and Marinette laughed.

“To be fair, I wanted to tell your family this differently too,” she said and Damian chuckled at that along with the others. “I’ll let you guys change,” she said and with that, she and Alfred left the room to allow them to change. Once they were changed, Damian sat next to Marinette as Tikki sat on Marinette’s head looking at the group. “Guys, this is Tikki, she’s what gives me my powers,” she introduced and the little kwami waved to the group as she ate a cookie.

“So Marinette, how long has this been going on?” Bruce asked and Marinette had a thoughtful look on her face.   
“I think about two years now,” she said and Bruce’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’m sorry. If we had known, the League would have helped,” he said and Marinette waved him off.

“I know you wouldn’t have left us to fend for ourselves. I think perhaps Hawkmoth cover’s up the attacks with magic so that no one else knows. Ya, tourist will tell but if you can’t really be sure,” she reassured and Dick reached over and rubbed her head once more.

“If you ever need help, you can count on us, Mari-bug,” Dick said.

“He’s right, little lady,” Jason agreed.

“Totally, Mari,” Tim added.

“You ever need help, just call this number, and I or another Leaguer will be here to help you,” Bruce said handing over a paper with a number and Marinette smiled.

“Thank you. This will help a lot,” she said and Bruce nodded.

“We’ll do everything we can to help you take Hawkmoth down,” he said and she nodded.

“I know you will. But also, you can’t tell my parents this. It’s better that no one from Paris knows it, cause it could be disastrous if they did,” she said and the Batfamily all nodded understanding.

“Of course,” Bruce said and Marinette smiled as she leaned into Damian’s embrace with a smile. As she relaxed against Damian, she answered any question they had.

*Extra*

Hotel Room:

Dick: SHE HAS A MAGICAL GIRL TRANSFORMATION!!

Bruce: …..

Damian: *sigh*

Tim and Jason: laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s the little fic!! I’m probably gonna be doin at least another, if not more alongside the updates for my current fic. So ya, we’ll see if I’ll do another one! I hope you like this! I had fun writing it! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
